Prinsessa ja tomaatti
by SeseI
Summary: Prinsessa Lovinian seikkailu harmi-kukkien kanssa. Preussi pelastaa päivän kertomalla tomaattiprinssistä...


**Sadun juoni: Prinsessa ja valkoinen jänis, Espanjalaisia satuja**

**Hahmot: Prinsessa Lovinia = S. Italia**

** Tomaattiprinssi = (kuten arvata saattaa...) Epsanja**

** Kukkakauppias = Puola**

** "Eukot" = Preussi ja Saksa (XD)**

* * *

Olipa kerran kummallinen kukkakauppias Puola. Hän kulki koreineen Italian kaduilla huutaen:

"Kuka ostaa huolta ja harmia? Kuka ostaa pahaa mieltä?" Ihmiset nauroivat hänelle. Kuka nyt välttämättä hankkisi itselleen harmia? Mutta kun mies tuli kuninkaan linnan luo, lähetti prinsessa Lovinia kamarineitonsa ostamaan nuo sievät kukat. Kuninkaallinen puutarhuri istutti kukat linnan puutarhaan ja prinsessa Lovinia käveli kamarineitojensa kanssa niiden lähettyvillä. Yllättäen pieni ja soma tomaatti vieri prinsessan helmoihin. Prinsessa Lovinia sitoi sen ympärille punaisen nauhan ja kävelytti sitä puutarhassa. Kun prinsessa Lovinia palasi linnaan, riistäytyi tomaatti irti ja vei nauhan mennessään. Prinsessa Lovinia itki tomaatin vuoksi yöllä, eikä tahtonut saada unta.

* * *

Aamulla prinsessa Lovinia löysi tomaatin jälleen, ja sitoi punaisen, silkkisen huivinsa sen ympärille. Mutta kun oli aika palata linnaan, tomaatti karkasi, vieden huivin mennessään. Prinsessa Lovinia itki koko yön eikä saanut unen päästä kiinni.

* * *

Tomaatti oli poissa. Samaten kaunis huivi ja nauha. Kun prinsessa palvelijattarineen palasi puutarhaan, saapui tomaatti jälleen. Prinsessa Lovinia kiinnitti punaisen vyönsä tomaatin ympärille, jottei se pääsisi karkuun. He kävelivät ympäri puutarhaa, kunnes prinsessan oli aika palata sisään. Tomaatti karkasi, eikä prinsessa Lovinia voinut nukkua. Hän etsi tomaattiaan päiviä, mutta se ei enään palannut ja hän sairastui ikävään.

* * *

Prinsessa Lovinia makasi vuoteessaan ja kautta maan tulivat lääkärit häntä parantamaan. Lääkkeeksi he määräsivät hauskanpitoa, juhlia, leikkejä ja lauluja. Narrit, trubaduurit ja sadunkertojat valloittivat linnan ja yrittivät saada prinsessan nauramaan. Mikään ei auttanut. Prinsessan sydäntä riudutti ikävä.

* * *

Samoihin aikoihin pienessä mökissä asui kaksi sisarusta. Toinen sisaruksista lähti matkaan, prinsessaa parantamaan. Mutta matkalla hän näki silmillään jotain erikoista. Maan alta tuli kilpikonna, kaksi kultaista koria selässään. Hän näki kädet jotka ohjasivat kilpikonnaa. Vain kädet, ei ajajaa. Preussi tunsi monet sadut, mutta tällaisesta hän ei ollut kuullut. Hän jäi vartioimaan paikkaa ja kun kilpikonna palasi, tarttui Preussi käsillään sen selässä oleviin koreihin ja pääsi onkaloon. Ensin oli pilkkopimeää, sitten he saapuivat niitylle, jonka toisella puolella hohti valtava linna.

* * *

Linnan ensimmäisessä salissa oli pöytä, jonka ääreen Preussi istahti. Kädet tarjoilivat hänelle olutta ja ruokaa. Syötyään hän meni seuraavaan huoneeseen, jossa oli sänky. Preussi nukahti -käsien avustamana-. Herätessään hän näki punaisen tomaatin vierivän kylpyhuoneeseen. Tomaatti pompahti kylpyammeeseen, ja noustessaan hän oli ihminen. Tomaattiprinssi katsoi peiliin ja huokaisi surullisesti:

"Voi peili, kumpa voisit heijastaa hänet, jolle olen tuottanut pahaa mieltä." Sitten hän meni kylpyammeeseen ja palasi sieltä tomaatin hahmossa. Ällistynyt Preussi ymmärsi hädintuskin lähteä prinsessan luo, jolle kertoi tämän uuden uutukaisen tarinan.

* * *

Prinsessa Lovinia haukotteli kuunnellessaan tarinaa kilpikonnasta ja linnasta. Viimein kun Preussi mainitsi tomaatin, hypähti hän vuoteesta pyytäen päästä tomaattiprinssin luo. Ja seuraavana päivänä prinsessa kamarineitoineen seurasi Preussia onkalon luo. Odotettuaan hetken he pääsivät kilpikonnan kyydissä onkalon luo. Ensin oli pimeää ja sitten he näkivät linnan. He kulkivat linnan läpi, nähden vain töissään askaroivia käsiä. Viimein. Viimeisessä huoneessa kirkaisivat he kauhuissaan. Keskellä salia makasi verinen ruumis. Se oli kauhean näköinen, mutta prinsessa Lovinian tuli sääli vainajaa, jonka vierellä ei ollut kynttilää, ei kukkia eikä ketään rukoilemassa. Prinsessa Lovinia sytytti kynttilän ja otti vyöstään kimpun kukkia. Sitten hän polvistui vainajan viereen, taivuttaen päänsä rukoukseen. Tuskin hän oli lausunut ensimmäistäkään sanaa, kun kuollut kohotti päätään. Prinsessa Lovinia näki edessään tomaattiprinssin.

* * *

Prinssin heräämisen myötä täyttyi linna työskentelevistä ihmisistä. Tomaattiprinssi kiitti prinsessaa ja opasti häntä linnan saleissa. Lopulta prinsessa Lovinia kysyi ihmeissään:

"Miksi kaikki ovat täällä niin kiireisiä?"

"He valmistelevat linnaa hääkuntoon, sillä minun on määrä naida Italian prinsessa." vastasi prinssi.

"Mutta minähän olen Italian prinsessa!" hämmästyi prinsessa Lovinia. Silloin prinssi hymyili:

"Siispä sinusta on tuleva minun vaimoni. Niin on tähtiin kirjoitettu."

Eikä prinsessa Lovinia senkummemmin vastustellut sillä kukapa ei menisi naimisiin tomaattiprinssin kanssa -eritoten jos sattuu rakastamaan tomaatteja. Häitä vietettiin, ja Preussi lähti heidän tomaattiuutensa vastusteluista huolimatta takaisin kotiinsa, sillä veljeä olikin tullut jo ikävä.

* * *

Mutta tomaattiprinssi ja tomaattiprinsessa elivät pitkän ja tomaattisen elämänsä loppuun asti onnellisina.


End file.
